tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
ShitPutridYam
ShitPutridYam, formerly known as "ThatShittyThing" in his first video, but sometimes known as "Shit Spy" is a mutated brown tinted RED Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user WaailsCleanTrash. Origins and Appearance It's currently unknown about where did he came from, but from the description of "Shit gets real to SomeCleanTrash", it says that "a brown helmet villain raises from the depths of the pure sewage". ShitPutridYam seems like a RED Spy with a brown and dirty skin, wearing a ball of pure excrements for his helmet and a big paper bag as his backpack. He is mostly seen with that big twisted smile on his face. Behavior and Personality He once visited the Big City garbage dump, to turn the trash that SomeCleanTrash cleaned into a huge pile of shit, causing both to fight. He seems to have fun turning any clean area into the way he likes, with loads of pure fecal matters. Like SomeCleanTrash, he has a speech disorder which makes him talk in captions while his speech sounds like reversed spy laughs, grunts or screams, depending on his expression, but unlike the clean freak, he can't emit an horrifying undead sound when angry. Despite being a villain, he likes to spare his enemies like those fights were fair duels, wanting to high five them. However, once he wanted to spare SomeCleanTrash, the BLU scout freak denied and snapped his neck, temporarily killing him. 2016-02-24_00054.jpg|SomeCleanTrash's clean trash turned into a pile of shit by ShitPutridThing 2016-02-25_00053.jpg|The Toilet Jet 2016-02-28_00190.jpg|When he is sparing his opponent 20160603232520_1.jpg|Revived ShitPutridYam about to kill a soldier (before he failed) 20170330020235_1.jpg|ShitPutridYam once again revived but now disordered. Powers and Abilities ShitPutridYam, besides the ability of summoning piles of faeces, has an abnormal strength, endurance and he is mostly considered "immortal", as he got his neck snapped by SomeCleanTrash, punched into bits by a heavy in gold armor called "Illbohema", and then exploded into bits by an army of fascists with a tank included, having his head lost in the middle of the tropical forest of Big Island. Some of the abilities are similar to his counterpart and arch nemesis SomeCleanTrash, like the endurance, strength, super jump, agility, flexibility and semi-immortability. When he dies, he is always respawned through the pure sewage that lies in the large pipes underground. He has a special vehicle, "The Toilet Jet", a floating toilet with toilet paper turbines and two yellow wings that somehow resembles corn. When it flies, the turbines emits sewage that serves like some thrusters or speed boost. It can't fly as fast as any normal jets but is controlled through his mind with no fuel needed and can shoot a slow and deadly "explosive crap", which was very effective enough to "destroy" SomeCleanTrash's Clean Trash Mobile. Faults and Weaknesses He barely fears anything but anything that is clean is what mostly makes him disturbed, especially cleaning products and the influence of SomeCleanTrash and his cleaning milk, because all of those are corrosive to him, burning him on contact. A large mass of cleaning products may melt him to a temporary death. Trivia *The bag on his back is a reference to the "flaming bag of poop" prank. *If removing the lowercase letters from his name, it becomes "SPY". Notable Videos *(Gmod) Shit gets real to SomeCleanTrash *(Gmod) The Quest of the Pancakes Thief *(GMod) The Revenge of the Fallen Freaks Category:Monsters made by WaailsCleanTrash Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Abominations Category:Spies Category:RED Team